


One Small Crime

by thirdfinger



Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdfinger/pseuds/thirdfinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sylar has fulfilled his need for love but not with a puppy this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Small Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by something [](http://chiare.livejournal.com/profile)[**chiare**](http://chiare.livejournal.com/) [said](http://community.livejournal.com/gqmf_heroes/42115.html?thread=2673539#t2673539). Thank you for letting me play with your idea! <3<3<3 Also, I totally made up Rene's last name. I figured if anyone had found it out by now, Sylar would have. Gotta know your enemies and all that.

"You die alone."

That damned Japanese nerdboy had to derail all of his great plans with those three, little words, hadn't he?

It wasn't as if he wanted to be alone. He'd tried to cultivate relationships with other people. For some reason he couldn't fathom they hated him now. Something about killing their fathers. Whine, whine, whine. It wasn't as if their fathers were good fathers, anyways.

Claire, especially, had no reason to be mad at him; she hadn't really known Nathan and she still had a backup father. Noah was a crappy father but it wasn't like she was all alone. She even had a mother and a brother, for God's sake. What a whiner.

The pen in the eye was totally out of line. But she did have good skin. Advice! She had good advice; about his powers maybe getting in the way of his being able to connect with others.

So maybe he needed to find a non-permanent way to block his powers.

Rene Sardou could only suppress his powers on a limited basis and he doubted he could convince the Haitian man to live with him for the length of time he needed. It might take almost a year to really make friends with someone! Besides, how would he even know where to find Rene?

He knew where to find Parkman. Parkman could make him forget he had powers, again, and this time when he regained his memories he wouldn't be out for blood because it had been done with his permission. Really, there was no downside to his plan for Parkman or himself. Why wouldn't Parkman agree to help him?

He knocked on the door to Parkman's chic little condo and smiled winningly at Janice and little Matty. He felt he was on a first name basis with Parkman's wife on account of how... intimate they'd been. And, of course, he'd enjoyed playing daddy with Matty.

He stared at Matt Jr. for a moment while Janice went on about knowing him from someplace. Here he'd been convinced if he gave up his powers he could finally find someone to love him but... friends and lovers weren't the only path to affection and acceptance. One more, small, crime and he could have everything he'd ever wanted.

He looked up at Janice suddenly and she gasped when hit with the intensity of his stare. "You know, Janice, I think I have what I need right here."

"R-really?"

Ah yes, she still wasn't finding sexual satisfaction with Parkman. She was showing familiar signs of arousal. Instinctively she recognized the man who had made her scream with ecstasy. Too bad any sexual interest he had for her was tied up in tormenting Parkman.

"Let me hold Matty." he commanded. She handed him over without question and he smirked that it was Parkman's own power that would allow him to do this. He looked down at Matt Jr. and cooed at him, "Aren't you an innocent little baby? Yes you are. So young and malleable." He handed Matty back to Janice, his control tested and confirmed, and stepped inside. "Close the door then feed Matty. I have work to do."

It was his eye for detail that made him such an excellent timepiece technician and it was his eye for detail that helped him strip any trace of Matt Jr. from the Parkman residence. Photos, toys, clothes, kitchen utensils, even the empty, baby food jars in the garbage were gathered up and thrown into black garbage bags then carried to the SUV he'd parked in the drive way. Janice even helped him transfer the baby seat from her car to his.

"Matty usually goes down around seven. He likes carrots but not peas. He's sensitive to scented laundry soap." Sylar memorized the list of instructions he'd commanded Janice to give him as she listed them off. Matty slept soundly in his arms and remained asleep while he buckled him into his safety seat. It had only taken a light telepathic touch so send him to dreamland.

"Would you like to say good-bye to Matty, Janice?" Sylar asked politely.

Her face screwed up and tears started to slip down her cheeks, "Good-bye, Matty. Mommy loves you." she whispered.

"He's too young to love you back." Sylar said bluntly. "You won't remember you ever had a son. Your pregnancy was a miscarriage and you've been trying to have another but you suspect your husband has a low sperm count." Sylar smirked.

"Matt didn't take the miscarriage well and has delusions about the baby having been born. You had no visitors today and you will not remember ever having met me. Now, go back inside and count to one hundred. Until you reach one hundred you will see and hear nothing."

He watched her stiffly turn around and walk back inside. She stood just inside the door, silently counting to herself. Satisfied he started up the SUV and backed out of the driveway.

He reached back and gently squeezed Matty's foot. "I'm going to be a good father to you, Matty, and you're going to love me and I'm going to love you back. It's going to be perfect."

"But I don't like your name," Sylar said to his newly acquired son. "It reminds me of too many bad times. I think... I'll call you Noah"


End file.
